callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fate and Fortune Card
Fate and Fortune Cards are a feature that appears in the Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies mode. They are temporary upgrades that fall into two categories: Fate and Fortune. Fate cards can be used an unlimited number of times, while Fortune cards are one-use cards per match with more powerful effects. Obtaining Fate cards are unlocked by gaining levels. Fortune cards are obtained from booster packs, of which one can be obtained from Zombie Crates alongside other Supply Drop loot. Usage Fate and Fortune cards are tied to a meter, similarly to Payloads in Multiplayer. When the meter fills, one card can be activated before the meter must be refilled again. Multiple cards can be activated simultaneously if the meter refills while another card is active. The player's Fate and Fortune card deck can be replenished at a Fortune Teller up to two times, for 3000 and 6000 points respectively. Skull Hacker vs Packin' Heat On August 20th, 2017 to August 23rd, 2017, a vote was held to decide between the addition of a Fortune card, being either Packin' Heat or Skull Hacker, was held on Twitterhttps://twitter.com/InfinityWard/status/899712070756687872. Voters were told to like the tweet as a vote for the Packin' Heat card, or retweet as a vote for the Skull Hacker card. However, due to immense popularity for both sides, both cards were added into the game in the September 6th, 2017 update.https://twitter.com/23_LeeRoss/status/905118471997890560 Fate Cards List of cards and their effects: * Nade Party - Your grenade slot will regenerate over time. Duration: 3 wave(s) lethals only * Shop Class - Spawn a Carpenter power up nearby. Duration: Until used * Scorching Skin - The next 10 enemies who damage you will burn. Duration: 10 times zombies hit you * Mana Up - Regenerate health faster. Duration: 15 seconds * Eagle Eyed - Sniper Rifle hits are always critical hits. Duration: 50 shots rifles kill regular zombies in 1 shot * Blood Clot - Increase the time it takes for you to bleed out (from 30 to 60 seconds). Duration: 1 time(s) going into last stand * Scoped Dollars - $300 bonus for each kill with a sniper. Duration: 10 bonuses rewarded on kill kills multiply the bonus; Example : 5 kills with 1 shot = $1500 awarded * Static Shock - Melee attacks will arc electricity to nearby zombies. Duration: 5 melee hits up to 5 zombies , infinite uses when downed * Med Kit - Get revived faster. Duration: 1 revive speed is doubled , stacks with [http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Up_'N_Atoms Up 'N Atoms] * Getting Railed - Use the Ballista EM3 for 30 seconds with infinite ammo. Duration: 30 seconds * Best For Last - The last 4 bullets in your clip have increased damage. Duration: 3 waves(s) * 5 Second Muscle - Increased damage after reloading for 5 seconds. Duration: 1 wave(s) * Socialist - Your cash is evenly distributed amongst all players. Duration: Until used * Timely Torrent - On melee, summon 6 rising torrents of molten lava that deal damage to zombies. Duration: 5 charges uses when downed * Irish Luck - Spawns a random Fate or Fortune Card. Duration: Until used (update) card is in deck , the card in deck is used , Irish Luck remains in deck Shop Class Fate IW.png|Shop Class - Spawn a Carpenter power-up nearby. Lasts until used. Unlocked by default. Scoped Dollars Fate IW.png|Scoped Dollars - $300 bonus for each kill with a Sniper. Lasts for ten Sniper Rifle kills. Unlocked at level 7. Static Shock Fate IW.png|Static Shock - Melee attacks will arc electricity to nearby zombies. Melee attacks are instant kill. Lasts for five melee hits. Unlocked at level 10. Med Kit Fate IW.png|Med Kit - Get revived faster. Lasts for one revive. Unlocked at level 14. Getting Railed Fate Card IW.png|Getting Railed - Use the Ballista EM3 with unlimited ammo. Lasts for 30 seconds. Unlocked at level 20. Irish Luck IW.jpg|Irish Luck - Spawns a random Fate or Fortune Card. Added via update. Fortune Cards List of cards and their effects: Common * Head Reloaded - Instantly reload held weapon after each headshot kill. Duration: 1 wave(s) * Refund Policy - Your next 3 purchases are refunded by 30%. Duration: 3 refunds * Raining Bullets - Spawn an infinite ammo power up nearby. Duration: Until used * Slug Butt - Zombies will slow down to their slowest move speed. Duration: 30 seconds. * Hide N' Seek - Zombies cannot find you or your team for 20 seconds. Duration: 20 seconds * Restored Losses - Any missed bullet adds one ammo to your equipped weapon's ammo stock. Duration: 60 seconds actuality , ammo is not used if the bullet does not hit * Second Wind - Kill all nearby zombies when you are near death. Duration: 3 near death experiences * Punching Bag$ - Earn $100 each time you are hit. Duration: 60 seconds * Twice The Pain - Doubles bullet damage. Duration: 30 seconds * Home Remodel - *Instantly rebuild window barriers with an increased reward. Duration: 5 barriers (*Rebuilds all barriers at once for 5 windows) * Get Head - Headshots instantly kill zombies. Duration: 15 headshots exploded * Perk Insured - Keep your perks when you are revived before bleeding out. Duration: 1 revive not keep [http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Mule_Munchies Mule Munchies weapon] * Pimp Slap - Melee damage will instantly kill the enemy. Duration: 1 wave kills zombies * Ego Trip - Increases the damage of headshots. Duration: 60 seconds Second Wind Fortune IW.png|Second Wind - Kill all nearby Zombies when you are near death. Lasts for three near-death experiences. Raining Bullets Fortune IW.png|Raining Bullets - Spawn an Infinite Ammo power-up nearby. Lasts until used. Home Remodel Fortune IW.png|Home Remodel - Instantly rebuild window barriers with increased reward. Lasts for five barriers. Rare * Coupon Clipper - The next purchase you make will cost you $0. Duration: Until used * Kaboom! - Spawn a Nuke power up nearby. Duration: Until used * Reanimated - Instantly self-revive after entering last stand. Duration: 1 revive (3 on solo) * Turn Coat - The next zombie that hits you becomes turned. Duration: 3 times zombies hit you * The 2-Team - While the teammate nearest you has health, you will be invulnerable. Duration: 30 seconds * Atomic Massacre - Use the Eraser for 30 seconds with infinite ammo. Duration: 30 seconds * Pay Day - Spawn a Double Money power up nearby. Duration: Until used * Scratch Post - Use the Claw for 30 seconds with infinite ammo. Duration: 30 seconds * Purify - Heals all players while dealing damage to nearby zombies. Duration: Until used * Zombie Magnet - Get the attention of all zombies for 10 seconds. Duration: 10 seconds * Temporal Increase - Increases duration of Powerups. Duration: 3 wave(s) (DLC2 addition) * Fire Chains - Creates a link to the closest ally that kills zombies. Duration: 30 seconds * On The Money - Your team is rewarded with a cash multiplier for your accuracy. Duration: 120 seconds * Escape Route - Instantly teleport to a random safe location in the map. Duration: Until used Kabooom! Fortune IW.png|Kabooom! - Spawn a Nuke power-up nearby. Lasts until used. Scratch Post Fortune IW.png|Scratch Post - Use the Claw for 30 seconds with unlimited ammo. Lasts for 30 seconds. Pay Day Fortune IW.png|Pay Day - Spawn a Double Money power-up nearby. Lasts until used. Legendary * Packed Magic - The next weapon you pick up from the Magic Wheel will be upgraded. Duration: Until used * Dragon Breath - Use the F-SPAR Torch for 30 seconds with infinite ammo. Duration: 30 seconds * Explosive Touch - Zombies in direct contact with the player explode. Duration: 60 seconds * Power Play - Higher chance of getting a power up drop. Duration: 2 wave(s) * Black Hole Fun - Use the Gravity Vortex Gun for 30 seconds with infinite ammo. Duration: 30 seconds * Rising Phoenix - Revive all downed teammates. Duration: 1 revive * Black Friday - Spawn a Fire Sale power up nearby. Duration: Until used * Twist of Fate - Spawns a twister that moves around killing Zombies. Duration: 60 seconds (DLC2 addition) * Super Minute Man - Increase the level of your weapon by 1 for 60 seconds. Duration: 60 seconds * Death's Party - Spawn an Instakill power up nearby. Duration: Until used Black Friday Fortune IW.png|Black Friday - Spawn a Fire Sale power-up nearby. Lasts until used. Death's Party Fortune IW.png|Death's Party - Spawn an Insta-Kill power-up nearby. Lasts until used. Epic * Get Packed - Your next wall weapon purchase will be Pack-a-Punched. Duration: 1 wall buy * Money Shot - Earn more cash for every bullet hit on zombies. Duration: 30 seconds * All The Ammos - Spawn a Max Ammo power up nearby. Duration: Until used * Shared Fate - ADS marks zombies. Damage done to a marked zombie is also applied to other marked zombies. Duration: 60 seconds * Packin' Heat - Gives a random 2x upgraded weapon to the player. * Skull Hacker - Activates the Ghost and Skulls machine for the player. All the Ammos Fortune IW.png|All the Ammos - Spawn a Max Ammo power-up nearby. Lasts until used. Trivia *A peculiar bug occurs with the Scoped Dollars fate card, if the player is using a Sniper Rifle equipped with an Arcane core equipped with Violent Arcane, it will not trigger the 300 points when getting a kill, oddly enough however, the Eagle Eyed card does consume uses on each shot landed. Gallery FateandFortuneCards Zombies IW.png Packin' Heat Skull Hacker Vote Promo IW.jpg|The promotional image for the tweet to vote for either Packin' Heat or Skull Hacker. Scoped Dollars Zombies Unlock Card IW.png|The Scoped Dollars Fate card being unlocked in Zombies. Static Shock Zombies Unlock Card IW.png|The Static Shock Fate card being unlocked in Zombies. Med Kit Zombies Unlock Card IW.png|The Med Kit Fate card being unlocked in Zombies. Getting Railed Zombies Unlock Card IW.png|The Getting Railed Fate card being unlocked in Zombies. References Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Utilities